Si preguntan por mí
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: El lugar no había cambiado nada. Seguía tal cual lo recordaba. ¿Y él? ¿Quién era el en esa hermosa escena?     Un simple expectador...    "Si preguntan por mí no les digas donde fui... No recuerdes todo lo que no te dí"


_**Disclaimer:**____Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen, pero eso seguro ustedes ya lo saben xD. _

_**Si preguntan por mí…**_

_A__ pesar de que la luna… no brille mañana…_

El lugar no había cambiado ni un poco. Seguía tal cual lo recordaba.

Los clientes felices tomando y comiendo mientras los meseros iban y venían…

Las decoraciones, las pinturas… incluso… él.

Ahí estaba, tan alegre y sonriente como siempre. Saludaba y conversaba con las personas como si nada.

Y él… ¿Él? ¿Quién era él en esa hermosa escena?

Un simple espectador…

_Me dará igual pues solo verte reír es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma…_

Sus cabellos rosados resaltaban entre toda esa gente… tan lacios y suaves…

Sus ojos amatistas brillaban aun más que el mismo sol iluminando todo…

Y su risa… ese bello sonido que una vez creyó nunca más poder escuchar, alegraba a cualquier corazón…

En especial… en especial al suyo…

No le importaba que no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

El solo hecho de poder verlo feliz y contento calmaba su alma… y le daba la mayor felicidad…

_Y es verdad que una mirada distinta o algún gesto más frío: se clava__ en mi pecho…_

Y era tan distinta a la última…

Esa mirada que se le había clavado bien profundo en su pecho.

Tan dura… tan fría… tan diferente a esas miradas llenas de amor que le dirigía…

Y a las que él nunca prestaba atención antes…

Las que extrañaba con locura…

_Daga__ del desconcierto pero amor, ahí está la magia…_

Y por fin sucedió: sus miradas se encontraron, mandándole escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos reflejaban confusión, una pregunta silenciosa que no tenía respuesta…

Más que la de su corazón que latía incesantemente…

Los pasos se escuchaban fuertemente, acercándose cada vez más…

Y cuando estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, sus labios se movieron dejando escapar un nombre… la más hermosa melodía para sus oídos…

Un hechizo que lo hipnotizaba… la más maravillosa magia…

—Yuki… —.

_Ahora que te veo niño ya te hecho de menos, no imagino mis heridas si __algún día te vas lejos. Querría por esto…_

—Shuichi…—

Las emociones que lo embargaban eran demasiadas…

Tres años… ese fue el tiempo que pasó sin verlo, sin tocarlo…

Y ahora que estaba frente a él, no podía creer lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

**Lo abrazó.**

Su emoción era tanta que no le importaba demostrarlo.

Solo quería disfrutar ese momento e imaginar que nunca terminaría…

Porque si lo pensaba, las heridas serían dolorosas…

Si se alejaba de su lado… sería la muerte.

—Yuki, volviste… por favor, no te vayas… no me dejes solo otra vez…—.

—No lo haré, no te dejaré ir nunca más…—.

_Si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde fui… que tu alma sea fuerte y cuando mires hacía al frente, no recuerdes todo lo que no te di…_

Sus labios se unieron una vez más… como hace años…

Y él no podía creer que había dejado eso por orgullo, por temor y por duda…

Había huido como cobarde por miedo a amar… a volver a sentir…

Sin darse cuenta que eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba…

—¿Porqué Yuki? ¿Porqué volviste? Creí que tu padre no te dejaría volver nunca…—.

—Eso no importa. Ahora estoy aquí y si alguien pregunta por mí… no sabrá donde estoy—.

—Te extrañé tanto… sentía un profundo dolor en mi alma cuando pensaba en ti…—.

—No pienses en ello, no recuerdes lo que no hice por ti… —.

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes, tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir…a tu lado, mi vida, a tu lado…_

—¿No te volverás a ir? ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo? —.

—Siempre Shu, a partir de ahora empezaremos una nueva vida. Tenemos todo el tiempo para vivir esto… —.

—¡Tengo tanto por contarte! —.

—Yo también, y seguiremos teniendo cosas por contar pero esta vez juntos—.

¿Qué importaba el orgullo? Esa era la mejor felicidad…

Ya se encargaría de los detalles…

Ahora era tiempo de continuar su historia: con sus ratos de juegos y pasiones…

Solos… ambos… juntos.

- O -

_Ojalá que nuestro ojos, si brillen mañana…_

**A varios kilómetros de ahí, en un gran hotel**

—Ne, Tat-chan ¿Tú crees que ellos alcancen a ser felices? — cuestionó un hermoso joven de cabellos marrones y ojos azul zafiro.

—Por supuesto, ellos merecen la misma felicidad que yo siento cuando estoy contigo— contestó su acompañante de cabellos y ojos negros.

Ambas miradas brillaron al reflejarse en la del otro y se sonrieron de la única forma que dos enamorados lo hacían: con amor.

_Y que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor…a gritos de esperanza…_

Tatsuha recordaba la manera en la que sus vidas se entrelazaron…

Ese mágico momento en que por accidente ambos chocaron y terminaron siendo amigos…

Y con el tiempo eso ya no era suficiente…

Las palabras de su amado serían algo que nunca olvidaría…

—Ryu… ¿Recuerdas como fue que llegamos a ser pareja? —.

—Por supuesto Tat-chan, tú te ibas a estudiar a otro país y ese día me llamaste diciéndome que nunca más volverías—.

Flash back

—¿Te…vas? — preguntó Ryuichi sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba de un profundo dolor— ¿Y volverás? —.

—Lo siento, pero no volveré. Mi padre quiere que administre la empresa desde ahí… yo… Ryuichi… te extrañaré mucho, no me olvides… adiós—.

—No… no puedes irte… no puedes dejarme— murmuró el castaño con lagrimas en sus ojos— no ahora que se lo que siento por ti…—.

Tomó algo de su cama y salió corriendo directo al aeropuerto, no podía perder el tiempo.

Mientras, Tatsuha suspiraba para darse ánimos y no derrumbarse ahí mismo.

—Gomen Ryu-chan… pero no puedo estar más contigo… no con este sentimiento que me mata por dentro… —

Estuvo ahí quince minutos hasta que los anuncios de su vuelo se escucharon, así que agarró sus cosas y se dirigió al avión. Pero justo cuando estaba por entrar…

—¡Tasuha detente! — se escuchó el grito por todo el lugar. Alzó su vista y lo vio: ahí parado con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y el peluche que le había regalado en sus manos.

—¡No te vayas por favor! ¡No me dejes ahora! — volvió a gritar. El moreno no lo resistió y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente, logrando que el otro llorara aun más.

—Ryuichi… ¿Qué haces aquí? Tengo que irme— expresó sin querer soltarlo.

—¡No quiero! Quiero que te quedes conmigo… yo… te amo, tu eres el único que me hace sentir así… no quiero olvidar esto Tatsuha…—.

—Yo… no puedo creer esto… yo pensé… que solo éramos amigos…—.

—Lo siento… pero no puedo evitar lo que siento… si tu no me amas… ¿podrías por lo menos intentar amarme? Intenta sentir amor por mí…—

—No puedo— contestó levantándole la cara.

_Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo, ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento…_

—¿Porque? ¿No valgo la pena? — interrogó mientras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

—No puedo intentar amarte porque ya lo hago… — respondió acariciándole la cara. —acepte irme porque creí que jamás podría tenerte…—.

—¿Y porqué salías con otras si me amabas? —.

—Tú me conoces Ryu… soy vanidoso, me elevaba el ego tener tantas chicas atrás de mí… y como al principio negaba lo que sentía, salía con ellas para convencerme, pero tuve que aceptarlo… porque es verdad: te amo—.

_Se esfuma el miedo…_

—¿No te iras? Si te amo y me amas, no tienes porque hacerlo— manifestó Ryuichi acercándose más al moreno.

—No, me quedaré a tu lado… y nunca te decepcionaré… ahora que los miedos se fueron no te dejaré alejarte de mí—.

**Fin Flash Back**

—Y desde ese día estamos juntos ^^—.

—El mejor día de mi vida…— expresó abrazándolo— ya verás que esos dos también terminarán como nosotros…no hay nada de que preocuparse…—.

—Tengo una duda: ¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre cuando se enteró que no habías viajado?—

—Jajaja ¿Conoces la canción "Gritos de esperanza"? — Al verlo asentir continuó— imagínate a un hombre sentado en una silla llamando a su hijo y que cuando atiende en vez de escuchar la voz de él escucha eso…—.

—¿Qué parte de la canción le pusiste? — cuestionó sorprendido.

El ojinegro buscó su celular y apretando un botón, una música se empezó a escuchar…

_**Si preguntan por mí no les digas donde fui**_

_**Que tu alma sea fuerte y cuando mires hacia el frente**_

_**No recuerdes todo lo que no te di.**_

_**Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tu te lo mereces**_

_**Y perdona si algun dia pretendí **_

_**Que no fueras... tu misma...**_

—Jeje, que malo eres Tat-chan— se rió el castaño divertido.

—Solo por My Money, además no creas que no se lo que tu le dijiste cuando te llamó a ti…— comentó agarrando el celular del ojiazul procediendo a hacer lo mismo que con el suyo. La música volvió a sonar…

_**Y si preguntan por ti, solo diré que te vi,**_

_**En mis sueños una noche y solo sueño desde entonces,**_

_**Para verte cada día junto a mí.**_

_**Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes,**_

_**Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir, **_

_**A tu lado, mi vida, a tu lado...**_

—Nya, era mejor decirle de esa forma Na No da— explicó sonriendo inocentemente.

—Hablando de ratos y pasiones ¿que tal si…?— pero lo que sea que iba a decir fue cortado por el timbre y una puerta abriéndose.

—¡Ryu-chan, Tatsu-chan! ¡Yuki y yo estamos juntos de nuevo! — exclamó un pelirrosa aplastando a ambos chicos. El castaño se alegró y chilló contento mientras que el pelinegro se alejaba del abrazo para sonreírle a su hermano.

—Ya era hora aniki…—.

—Cállate Tatsuha—.

Ahora todo estaba bien, nada se comparaba a esa felicidad y seguiría así por mucho tiempo…

¿Y que pasará con los que preguntarán por ellos?

Si les preguntan a ustedes… solo díganles que no saben…

En mi caso solo me queda decir: Que están donde deberían estar.

_FIN_…


End file.
